Naturaleza Muerta
by Aidenn Legacy
Summary: Formerly Untitled: She was made of magic, she was Serenity, created to ascend. But as fate's course changed, so did she. Betrayed to be reborn, as a mortal, her followers and enemies await. (I like this summary better^^v)
1. Default Chapter

Untitled: Teaser  
  
I have no idea how I uploaded only thirteen words^^;; The only thing was there when I checked on it, after I uploaded it. Oh well. Thank you to Tenshi no Nozomi and Final-Fan for pointing this problem out to me.^^  
  
Okay at the moment I'm in what you could say a bad mood. So I'm trying to cheer myself up because my family at the moment is angst central, so they're no help. I really mean it. ^^;; Since I don't have anything else finished, I thought I posted this teaser and see what I get. Anyways this is a new idea of mine that will be a multi-crossover(I hope) and is the result of too much translated manga scans.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was born of light. Made of magic.  
  
The Nine Pillars created her as the successor of the throne.  
  
Morgana herself, gave her the crown of the isle known as Avalon.  
  
Serenity was created to be alone. To be untouched by the complexes of love in all it's forms.  
  
He intended for her to be his... alone...  
  
************  
  
Present Day  
  
She didn't want to go home...  
  
As other children bounded off towards the house, eager for an afternoon treat. She didn't budged. If she didn't get off, she'd be safe. She would be taken back to the small school. No body could hurt her with the walls of the public building. If only her mother and brother could go with her...  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi turned to face the worried face bus driver. If she asked to stay, would the driver let her? "H-hai?"  
  
The driver looked at the jumpy little girl. Her hands gripped the wheel tighter, as she saw the fear etched in those big blue eyes. It was a look that shouldn't be in the eyes a five year old. "Are you okay?"  
  
"H-hai."  
  
"Are your parents home? If not I can drop you off later..."  
  
"H-honto?" The desperate look in the child eyes was enough for the driver. She moved to close the door as a large tan hand appeared holding the folded doors in place. Usagi trembled at the sight of the familiar figure. "P-papa...."  
  
He didn't look like a man that could sire a golden child like Usagi. The little girl was like a beautiful porcelain doll made of gold , ivory, silk and sapphire. This man was not. He was sinisterly handsome, almost as though he was part of the darkness. Perhaps the only resembling features was the eyes. A deep sapphire blue like Usagi's. A deep blue that promised retribution. "Your okaasan is waiting."  
  
He held out his hand, waiting impatiently for the child. Usagi looked back at the driver, with such a heart wrenching look that tempted the women to whisk the girl off to safety. Before the driver could react, Usagi had placed her hand in her father's hand as she carefully stepped off the last step.  
  
The driver watched the little girl, dreading filling her body. She knew that, this would be last day that she would see the child...  
  
*****  
  
Wings of gossamer...  
  
Eyes of gems...  
  
Hair of sunlight  
  
Skin of moonlight...  
  
A heart of kindness...  
  
Serenity as a whole.  
  
*****  
  
She didn't want to go inside.  
  
Usagi tried to lag behind, but that he only caused her father to tighten his grip on her small hand. All too soon, she was trying to keep up with his long legged pace. His grip didn't lessen one bit. Usagi bit her lip, to keep from complaining. For as long as she could remember her father hated complaints.  
  
"Dakei, you are hurting her." A soft elegant voice drifted down the drive way, "Usagi is only a child..."  
  
Dakei paused, causing Usagi to trip from the sudden stop. Tears filled her eyes as the concrete dugged into her skin. A hand tilted up her chin, and Usagi found herself looking up at her father. To anyone else looking, he had all the pretenses of a caring father checking on his fallen child. Usagi knew better, as she kept her gaze on the ground. "Usagi, look at me."  
  
She was quick to obey. "Was I hurting you?"  
  
"N-no, papa." Usagi trembled, "Y-you never hurt me..."  
  
A light smirk grazed his lips, as he picked up her small trembling form. Usagi wanted to scramble out of his arms and into the safety of her mother's. Gently, he petted her golden hair as he entered his home. Usagi watched as her mother hurriedly closed the door.  
  
In a blink of an eye, his hand was wrapped about her mother's neck. Usagi, sobbing watched helplessly as her mother was slammed into the front door. "S-s-stop...S-stop...."  
  
she cried.  
  
Dakei looked in disdain at his silver haired wife as she gasped for breath. "See, what you did, Shiori?" He questioned causally, "You made her cry. She was not meant to cry..."  
  
In the playpen, the little toddler began to cry. He scowled, quickly setting Usagi down he moved to the playpen. Like a shot Usagi was in her mother's arms, crying. "S-s-o..orry..." she sobbed.  
  
"Sshh...it's okay." The older women soothed picking up the child to check on her little boy. Shiori stopped in her tracks losing her grip on Usagi so that the child slide from her grasp and onto the floor, "LET HIM GO!!! LET MY BABY GO!!!!!"  
  
Like a ragdoll, the eighteen month old was being violently shaken with hands wrapped about his tiny neck. Shiori rushed forward to grab the toddler, only to be roughly shoved aside and into the fireplace.  
  
"Don't you understand that only Sere- FUCK!!!!"  
  
Dakei was unable to finish, as tiny little teeth sank into his flesh. Forgetting his intent to get rid of the boy child, he released the baby who by all miracles was still alive and crying in pain. Before he never harmed Usagi, never laid a hand on her...for she was the one... Grabbing her by the front of her school issued jacket, he spoke." Brat, you are..."  
  
She didn't know how it was done, but she was in her mother's arms along with her brother. Next to Shiori, a metal poker fell to the ground. With a swift blow to the head, the man she loved was out cold, while her children cried in her arms. Something told her to run, that she didn't have much time...  
  
She need to get them away...  
  
They need to run...  
  
*****  
  
Coveted.  
  
That was what she was...  
  
So many loved her...  
  
Perhaps some felt something stronger of the successor.  
  
Even if she did not understand. Serenity saw nothing beyond friendship and kindness.  
  
He knew that, and did not care.  
  
This was high treason.  
  
But Serenity was the only one that mattered. 


	2. Selene and Endymion

Wai! A few people like this! Yay! Acutally as I have been writing this, it's been fun and a bit different for my other fics.^^;; If I confused you, it's most likely because I meant it to be so.^^;; Somethings in this fic is meant to be unclear, now because what's the fun of knowing everything right away?^^;; Purr-chan: I keep meaning to ask you, what's Mist of Avalon about?! I've seen the book, but I passed it over for Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter^^v Tenshi no Nozomi: Don't be so sure that's it love, because a lot of people were in love with Serenity. It could be greed, lust, obession...or whatever else my brian comes up with^^;; Mei-chan: I will finish something, sooner or later...most likely later^^v MoonRyoko: I didn't mean to scare you!!! Selene T: Thank you for your offer. Everyone else: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!^^v  
  
Warning: There will be hints of shounen ai (Boy/Boy love), shoujo ai(Girl/Girl love) and perhaps incest in future chapters I don't think it'll be much, but I haven't decide. If there is, it won't be extreme. If it makes you comfortble, you've been warned.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and the other anime characters within this fic.   
  
Naturaleza Muerta  
Chapter One: Selene and Endymion  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before Serenity   
  
It was decreed by the thunderous king  
  
That the Moon and Earth   
  
Shall always be one  
  
And so it was for the goddess Selene and her shepherd king.  
  
**********  
  
It was a scramble for safety.  
  
Shiori had no real clue what to do. Never in her life, had she thought that this would happen to her. It never crossed her mind that she would become a statistic for domestic violence. But it had happened and now there was no turning back.   
  
"M-momma?"  
  
At the little stutter, Shiori gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as she sped up slightly. How could she let this happen? How could she let it go this far? She looked up at the rearview mirror. Both of her babies were buckled into their carseats. Her baby shook his bottle of milk in one hand while his other tiny hand gripped Usagi's hand with all his might. Still in her uniform, Usagi constantly as best she could, glanced at out the window. Shiori felt like crying. Her own child was so completely frighten of her father, that she expected him to jump out from out of nowhere and attack. "Yes, Usa-chan?"  
  
"I'm h-hungry." was the small reply.   
  
"We're almost there, sweetie."   
  
Usagi nodded, glancing out the window as another car drove past. The driver was a dark haired man, who waved at Usagi. The child still frightened ducked from view and curled up into a ball. As if sensing Usagi's fear, the baby began to whimper.  
  
Tears threatened to spill as, Shiori glanced at her hand. The platinum band glittered in the dying light. A symbol of love...  
  
Shiori hit the power window switch. As the window rolled down, she clumsily pulled off the wedding band. Without looking she lifted her hand out the window, missing the faint silver glow of her hand as the ring purposely slip from her grasp.  
  
As she drove on, the evening's first rays of moonlight carried a silent message for their sleeping mistress.  
  
For now, all ties are broken my Endymion...  
  
*************************  
Eternal slumber was the price  
  
To love the slivery moon  
  
Meant to sleep for eternity   
  
The Fates, themselves, could have not foreseen  
  
How it was  
  
That Endymion should fall   
  
To a demon's King  
  
*************************  
  
He felt a dull pain.   
  
Dakei frowned as he rose to his feet. Casually he step over the corpse on the floor, sparring it not even a glance. Moving with unnatural grace, he look about his surroundings and frowned with distaste. Instinctively he looked for his love, only to remember that the silver haired goddess sleep. Dormant within her mortal body, and bind within the form with his ring. Even without the ring, as a goddess, Selene should remain dormant until she was awoken by Serenity.   
  
The child knew nothing. So she posed no problem...For now.  
  
Crouching next to the corpse, Dakei noted that his host was returning to his former state. Dull brown hair replaced the raven tresses. His form shrunk to a smaller size with pale skin. How could his Selene fall for such a weakling. Just the thought of this mortal at his love's side before he came to be, fueled his anger. He stared at his hands...  
  
Hands that had stuck his beloved...  
  
Who knew that a mortal couldn't contain a immortal's anger.   
  
Foolish man.   
  
Dakei reached down at grasp the limp hand. In the artificial light, the plain ring flashed before vanishing. He stared with narrowed eyes where the ring had been. Tossing the hand back to the ground, he moved towards the opened door. In her haste, Shiori forgot to close it.   
  
"Tsk...tsk," A deep voice whispered in his ear. "You failed to control your emotions, Endymion." Dakei's hands curled up into tight fists. "In the process losing Serenity and destroying the seal on Selene...The master will not be pleased." A chuckled followed, "What cat's got your tongue? What a shame...How does it feel to know my dear sister has broken all ties...To be abandon by your 'love' just like before when she left you to eternal slumber..."  
  
Fatal was an immortal's temper to mortals, but a sordid amusement to a higher power. The smirk curved wickedly in the handsome face, jade colored eyes sparkled dully, as Endymion's hand wrapped about his neck. "Endymion...Endymion...Have you forgotten something?"   
  
Without warning and out of nowhere, strings of silver materialized from the palm of his hand to wrapped about Endymion's body. The glittering weapon was always eye-catching. Every helpless fool that found themselves with in it's web, could recall nothing but the glittering light that flashed before them, as they were ensure in it's coils. He leaned back and watched as the mute immortal struggle against his weapon. Humans reacted in much of the same matter as the higher beings. It was only that humans died. "You're beneath my control, until the master decides it's time dispose of you."  
  
Bored with Endymion's futile thrashing about, he snapped his fingers. The strings vanished leaving Endymion on his knees. "Now perhaps we should go after a more amusing prey and prize. Selene and Serenity."  
  
Like a marionette, Endymion followed. He did not what else to do.   
  
He was nothing more than a marionette.   
  
*******************  
  
A bitter taste   
  
Was the emotion, love  
  
When a beloved has fallen  
  
On a moonless night  
  
Every child knew how sweetly   
  
The gentle goddess Selene cried  
  
For her fallen love  
********************  
  
Shiori gripped her keys tightly, as she closed the back door. She glanced behind her and saw nothing, not even those men from the diner who had made catcalls when she walked in with her children. Nothing moved in the starless night, not even the wind. Instinctively she knew that something was wrong.   
  
Hurrying the driver's side, she got in unaware of eyes watching. Fingerless gloved hands joined together. Eyes closed as a soft incantation escaped her lips, as the wind blew gently behind her. Wearily the dark eyes opened again, watching the vanishing vehicle.   
  
"...Guide my lady and my liege from harm's way..."   
  
"Interesting words from a traitor."   
  
With swift gracefulness she whirled around, ready to attack. By magic or physical force, she was ready. "I am not a traitor. My loyalty is only to the goddess and Serenity."  
  
"Really?" She bristled at the faint amusement in his voice. "Would you be so loyal should your little halfling son was to accidentally get involved?"  
  
She tensed, but answered. "He is protected by the eternal flame."  
  
"Is he?" He moved, forward towering over her small frame. "How interesting...Almost as interesting as Endymion has Selene." He smirked, as that little bit of information caught her attention. "Within his grasp."  
  
He had baited her, tried to stall her from her duty. "You will pay, Kudou Yohji!"   
  
He smirked as the woman vanished into the shadows, "So you know my name for this life to curse me, Kage." He pulled out a cigarette, the only mortal indulgence he allowed himself besides that of the pleasures of the flesh. The soft pattering of rain began, yet the drops of water did not reach him. "As I know yours. You are not the first. All of my names have been cursed since the Fall."  
  
******  
  
The rain beat down restlessly as Shiori struggled to see passed the heavy raindrops splashing restlessly against the windshield. The children had fallen asleep awkwardly in their car seats. Common sense told her to stop at a motel, instinct told her to get away as far as she can from Dakei as fast as she could.  
  
Instinct told her to find sanctuary. To create the circle of sanctuary. She didn't know about any sanctuaries or any circles, much less what it was.   
  
Turning a sharp corner, Shiori fought to keep her car under control. Taking in deep breaths, she fought off the panic swelling within her. If she lost control, heaven knew what would happen. Easing her foot off the pedal, Shiori looked through the windshield and heavy rain for any clue to where she might be. Squinting she caught sight of a sign. "Welcome to T-"   
  
In a flash of lightening, Shiori found herself being rammed in the side by a silver convertible. Quickly she jerked the wheel, trying to desperately to maneuver her car back into it's lane. She gritted her teeth as she once again was rammed into the metal railings. The fiery sparks of metal on metal, mingled loudly with the startled cries of her babies. The side door window shattered, as she swerved back on it road. Rain drops beat on her face mixing with tiny trials of blood as she caught a glimpse of the driver. Dakei....  
  
"Endymion..."  
  
Everything seem to stop as she stared at the familiar dark head. He sat like a test dummy in the driver's seat, hands neatly folded in his lap. Somehow, Shiori knew if she was to look into his eyes, they would be lifeless. Before she could dwell more on her husband's state, she was once again rammed. Suddenly the convertible darted in front of her as she fought to control her car. A roaring semi truck thundered past, muffling her children's cries.   
  
She never saw, the sudden stop in time.   
  
*************************  
  
Sides have been chosen  
  
Willing or not   
  
Now two loves   
  
Must play an unwilling game   
  
Until the penance is paid.  
  
**************************  
  
Smoke filled her nostrils as pain throbbed within her body. Wearily she lifted her head from the stirring wheel as her baby's cries filled the wreaked car. With blurry eyes, she watched as a figure, got out of the barely scratched convertible. Pain took a backseat as fear took it's place. Shiori struggled to open her door, knowing that she had to move quickly. It wouldn't budge. As quickly as her battered body would allowed, she crawled into the back of the car. The young mother bit her lip to keep from crying as she saw the small gash on her unconscious daughter's forehead. "Shhh..." She soothed as she unbuckled the crying baby. "Momma is here."   
  
Tucking the infant into the crook of her arm, she moved to Usagi. Carefully unbuckling her child, Shiori opened the back door before scooping up her child. She stumbled onto the pavement, as a hand shot through the back window. Steadying herself, Shiori glanced back. Lifeless blue eyes stared back at her, as Dakei mechanically removed his arm from the shattered window. She back away, before turning around to run away.  
  
"Going somewhere, Selene?"  
  
Shiori took a step back, as she stared at the young man. Jaw length dark blonde swayed in the wind, yet remained untouched by the falling rain. Oval tinted glasses hide his eyes, as he lifted a cigarette to his lips. Dressed in black leather pants, and an ankle lengthen unbuttoned trenchcoat with a white shirt that showed off his lower abs, he looked sinisterly handsome. She held her children tighter, as she searched for a way to escape. "W-what do you want?!"   
  
He smirked," I'll give you want you, if you give me the girl child"  
  
"No!" Shiori held on tighter to Usagi, unaware of the blood staining her sweater from Usagi's injury. He frowned faintly.  
  
"Don't make this hard on yourself," He stated coldly, "Mortals can die, and that is what will happen to you. Now give me the girl."  
  
Shiori backed away, only to remember that Dakei stood behind her. "She's mine."  
  
"Don't bet on it, Selene."  
  
Shiori stared helpless as thin wire-like strands raced forward. Instinctively she turned to block her children. On the pavement a pool of black burst up like a elegant geyser, intercepting the silver coils and revealing a women no older than Shiori.   
  
"Kage."   
  
Raven colored haired fluttered about slim shoulders, as Kage awaited an attack. Tense violet eyes only spared a glance at the young mother, before taking ahold of her. Shiori let out a startled gasp as she too melted into the shadows with the strange window. A resounding echo filled the night, as the last thing she saw was a broad sword striking the ground where she had stood only to be blocked by a katana. The sword handled by Endymion...Dakei.  
  
Doesn't this make it more sporting?" Calmly he flicked his cigarette to the ground. Turning away, the cigarette hit the ground like brilliant fireworks before burning out. "Kage!" He called out, "You are trapped!"  
  
Kage gritted her teeth. He had learned a new trick. The question was for how long could he keep up his shield that blocked her powers. It didn't help that he was more powerful than her. Until Serenity was awaken, the other side will always be stronger.   
  
"Are you hurt?"   
  
Kage glanced back at the do goddess. "No," she answered, "Just powerless."  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
Keen eyes assessed her, Shiori fought her instinct to stare down at her shoes. Fingertips skimmed over the gash on Usagi's forehead. Shiori watched, as bloodstained fingertips move to her face. "Your daughter was a being of pure magic. Within her body and blood, lies the secrets forgotten by mortals. Remember by the other realms" Kage replied, smearing Shiori's cheek with Usagi's blood over a cut. Shiori hissed, closing her eyes, the wound stung as it healed itself.   
  
All of the sudden her body went limp. With quick reflexives, Kage caught both children. A brilliant silver light burst through the night sky and engulfed the silvered haired woman. Only a fool would fail to shield their eyes from the light.   
  
As a mortal, the woman known as Shiori greatly resemble a human goddess what with her silver hair and lavender eyes. Selene was a creature of resplendent light, the only light within the darkness of light. She glowed with the light of her throne, the Moon. Motherly and kind, her only fault was to love Endymion and she knew it. Silver tinted eyes looked at Kage, a sorrowful smile grace her face. Shimmering fingertips reached out, gently caressing her infant son. Goddess or no, this was her little boy. The toddler ceased his whimpering, letting her warmth lull him to sleep. Selene focused on the girl child. Never had she seen, Serenity as a child. She made a beautiful child. In this lifetime as Shiori, Serenity was hers to love and protect....Like she had always imagined.  
  
::Take them...please::  
  
Images assaulted her mind, and Kage knew what to do. She knew that she did not have much time. She glanced back to where she knew a confrontation was taking place. Her mistress will be safe with him at her side.   
  
The goddess waited until Kage left. Selene knew that the woman would try to restrain her from completing what Selene knew what must be done...  
  
She was a mortal at her end, with immortally shared to the one she loved and the one she will betray. Afterall a demon king could have no hold over her shepherd king, should she strike now...  
  
::Good-bye, my loyal Kage...Farewell my babies...and my love...::  
  
He need to see the eyes.   
  
The lithe body and the lethal catlike grace was more familiar to him then his own face. Yohji watched the black clad figure with fiery red hair, as he swung his katana high knocking Endymion off his feet. He made moved no move as the figure turned, his black trenchcoat flapping in the wind, as twin streamers of red hair whipped about pale skin. Bangs covered his eyes, as the blade of the Japanese sword was aimed in his direction, Endymion, motionless, at his feet. Yohji always knew that he was useless...  
  
Yohji tilted his head to the side, his body seemingly relaxed, poised to attack. "A sword?" He mocked, "You know that can't kill me R-"  
  
In a blink of the eye, the katana skimmed the surface of the skin of his neck. As he raised his fingertips to the fading wound, he looked into hardened violet eyes. Eyes that warned him, if needed to be. He would kill him. "Fujimiya Aya." Green eyes narrowed, as he leaped back to dodge the oncoming blade as the name settled into his thoughts. Just as quickly he lash out, sending his weapon forward. But Unlike the redhead's attack, his wasn't meant to kill. Yohji smirked, as his redhead charged forward like a graceful leopard pouncing on his prey. He waited, until the moment the man was only inches away before leaping out of the way.   
  
Yohji always did enjoy a game of cat and mouse. He stood on the wreckage of Shiori's car, as violet eyes burned with unleash anger.   
  
"Coward." He spatted, "If you really want Serenity, you have to go through me!"  
  
For once, he let his anger get the best of him, as he ruthlessly lashed out. Aya gracefully leapt of out the way. The sword sliced the silver strings, with ease, the coils melting into nothingness. This time he charged forward. As the blade of the sword swung forward, Yohji had his weapon about Aya's neck, just as the katana cut into his shoulder. He viciously yanked on the coils, as the sword fall to the ground. "I don't want Serenity," he bit out, "She's to blame for everything. I would like to see her within the underworld, suffering. But more than anything...I. Want. You."  
  
Violet eyes narrowed into slits, as jade green widened in surprise. Pain exploded with his body, as Yohji fell to the ground. The pain intensified as the wound tried to heal itself. Aya yanked the coils from his neck, glaring into the shadows. Smirking, with his green coat flapping behind, he blow the smoke from the barrel of his gun. He kept moving forward, until he was kneeling beside Yohji. "You should always watch your back," he grinned, "because I always protect what is mine." He glanced down at his metal weapon. "You've got to love these humans trinkets."  
  
"B-bastard," Yohji choked out, as he struggled to his knees, eyes searching for Aya. He had vanished.   
  
"I'm know." The gun was once again aimed at the blonde. "But isn't it a bitch that immortality doesn't grant you freedom from pain. Would you like to feel a bullet in you again?" "F-"  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM YOHJI-SAMA!!!"   
The newcomer had no time to back away, as he was attack out of the blue. A little girl with long black hair, stood protectively in front of the fallen blonde. She bore strange markings on her cheeks and forehead, in her hands she held a rather small mallet. Back with magic and brute force, the mallet was a good weapon for the girl. Not that she would strike twice.   
  
Casually he wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth, as him aimed the gun at the girl. Her brown eyes widen slightly, but she held her ground. She had guts, he'd given her that. As he opened his mouth, the ground shook furiously.   
  
Concrete broke apart like glass and jutted up to form jagged mountains. "Damn." Yohji cursed, grabbing the girl before vanishing.   
  
Flipping his orange hair over the shoulder, he grinned. "Looks like the fun is almost over." In a flash retraced the footsteps of the missing red head.  
  
Leaves were crushed beneath his boots, as his sword cut through the foliage in his way. This wasn't Serenity's magic, but it still contained a trace of her power. That was enough for him to follow.   
  
::Step back. Move no farther...unless you wish to strike::  
  
He didn't listen, as he stepped into the clearing. She had a glow. The emblem of a god or goddess. She glowed the brightest silver...Selene...The dead leaves surrounding her kneeling form did nothing to tarnish her image as she spread her arms wide, the translucent sleeves of her gown, swayed softly about, as ancient words escape her pale lips.   
  
The ground about the clearing shook once again, while the clearing itself glowed with enchantment. A perfect circle. Symbols showed themselves brightly against the moonlight. Aya was helpless to do anything, as he watched. He knew what was going on...He knew his part...She wasn't his liege or his goddess, he could easily refused the gruesome task...But he knew his part...  
  
A silver dagger flashed in her ivory hands, as luminous eyes focused on him. In one swift movement he raised his sword, at the same moment she raised her dagger. As one, the katana's blade and the dagger pierced their mark. In a clean rapid motion, Aya sliced the goddess's head, as the dagger was impaled deep into the heart of the goddess. The blood spilled onto the enchanted clearing, intensifying the glow, as the world around them shook with all the elements known to man.   
  
************************  
A circle of sanctuary.   
  
Summoned by the death of a goddess.  
  
Made to protect  
  
But not even it's power is enough   
  
For the seal  
  
To last forever...  
  
*************************  
  
No one saw her, as she guided the children up the steps. Kage looked down at the now awaken Usagi, before knocking. Curious blue eyes looked at her, as the child held on to her brother's hand to help steady him. "Y-you are special." Usagi murmured quietly. "Just like m-mama."  
  
Kage said nothing, unsure of how to respond to that. Thankfully the door opened. A little boy with wary eyes and messy brown opened the door. He was no older than Usagi. "May I speak to your father?"  
  
Silently the boy vanished back into the house, not before glancing back at Usagi. Kage noticed his eyes narrow suspiciously as he observed Usagi. Children had always been perceptive to magic and the supernatural...but still, he shouldn't have been able noticed anything.  
  
"He's s-special too."  
  
What did the boy see? Kage was pulled from her thoughts as she felt a small tremor beneath her feet. "Selene..."  
  
Kage looked up at the dark haired man that appeared at the door, and nodded. "Kinomoto Fujitaka, I leave her in your protection." With one last glance at the blonde child, she left, before the seal was complete. "She is called, Usagi."  
  
Usagi watched the dark haired woman leave, without a word. What was going on?! She stiffened, as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the man fearfully.  
  
"There is no need to be afraid, Usagi," Fujitaka said soothingly, "I am here to take care of you and your brother."   
"W-who are you?" Usagi moved in front of her brother, who sucked on his fingers and stared at their surrounding with wide blue eyes.   
  
Fujitaka smiled warmly at her. She was a child, now and he would treat her as one. "Your uncle."   
"My uncle?" "Yes."   
He radiated kindness and warmth, so different than her father. Usagi smiled shyly up at him, "This is Nagi. H-he's my baby brother."  
  
************************   
He laid forgotten, as blue eyes, opened slowly. Eyes looked about him as if seeing the world around him for the first time. What had happen...Was he free? What of Selene?  
  
"Endymion..."  
  
"...The Shepherd king..."  
  
"......Death has finally come to claim you..."  
  
"..........Recall your crimes......."  
  
"...Against the High Court..."  
  
"And Selene..."   
The sudden rush of pain flooded his system, dropping his knees. The crimes were done willingly for the promise to be with his goddess, but that did not matter to the Furies. The crimes were done, and he was to finally died. He saw, himself with empty eyes against those he loved. Rallying with the enemy...What had he done?   
He screamed in pain, accepting his punishment and death...He deserved no less.  
  
His death was a site to behold. He changed from the handsome youth to the image of death at it's worse...Sleeping death to death. It was only fair. For with or without all his crimes, the mortal Endymion had escape it long enough.  
  
*************************  
  
For the high crime  
  
Of love  
  
Both sides shall fall  
  
As one 


End file.
